Journey to the Past
by Bright Misdreavus
Summary: This story takes place in the future when Team Rocket rules the world. It's up to the second generation of trainers to stop them. One has gone to the past...
1. When it all begins

Chapter 1: When it all begins

My name is Ashley, the daughter of the Great Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum. I have been studying and training Pokemon ever since I was born. Oh, my family lives in a big floating mansion way high up in the sky. That is because my family was rich and so famous that they need a place to hide. Also my dream was to be better than my dad. Now that I've became champion for the Indigo, Orange, Johto and Advanced League... It's off to battle Daddy.  
  
"Pikachu, Slam attack!" Pikachu obeyed and slamed Diana. Diana lost and so did I. "Good job honey, even if you lost this battle you're still a winner." said Dad.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still I wish I can go through the experience you've went through."  
"Hey, why don't we go down to Silph Co. and see of they have anything you like? It's all on me."  
"Thanks Dad." So dad and I took the teleporter that will take us to any place in a wink. In no time, we're there. Dad asked if there were anything available. The clerk answered,  
"The only ones that are left is the Storage chip for the Pokegear, the Time watch and the PAM."  
"I'll take all three for my daughter please." Dad paid for them and handed them to me. "Hope that you can do better with these. Now your mom and I got to get to an important meeting at the Indigo Plateau. Get home before dark."

And he teleported away. I decided to go to the Pokemon Center and figure out these new gadgets. The Storage chips stores anything without limit and not only that it can also let me get things and can be real too. Also, I can train my Pokemon by battling any kind of Pokemon at any level. It was added into my Pokegear and I stored all of my stuff and Pokemon that are not with me in. The Time watch was my dream coming true. It looks like an ordinary digital watch, but if I adjust the time, I go to the time that was on the watch. As for the PAM, it looks like a notebook, but it teaches people Pokemon attacks. It was so exciting that I tried it. In no time, I learned Attract, Protect, Teleport, Extreme Speed, Transform, Future Sight, Hypnosis, Icy Wind, Blizzard, Endure, Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Mist, Vital Throw, Twister, Fly, Surf, Strength, Flash, Whirlpool, Waterfall and Substitute.

Then I went around looking for challenges, they were easy battles. Pretty great day. When night falls, I went home. But Mom and Dad aren't home.  
"Mom? Dad? Hmm, I thought they're supposed to be back by five, it's seven already." So I called them on the phone. "Mom, how come you and Dad aren't home yet?" A sad voice answered.  
"We might never see you again honey."  
"Wwwwhhhat! What happened?"  
"Team Rocket has taken over the Pokemon League and over all the cities a couple of hours ago and there is nothing we can do about it. They've captured all the legendary Pokemon to carry out their plan of taking over the world. Now Ashley Ketchum, stay home and never come out again. We'll be okay..." and then the connection was lost. _Oh my gosh, I better check on them._ So I went to the computer screen and make it let me see how my parents are doing.   
  
On the Screen

I see my Mom, Dad and lots of other powerful trainers imprisoned in a room that have no entrance. A Rocket Executive was talking to Mom and Dad. There was another Rocket torturing Togepi and Pikachu.   
"Never! We'll never tell you where our daughter is." Mom and Dad shouted to the Rocket Executive.  
"Then you shall see your Pokemon die!"

I covered my eyes and shouted to the screen. "Turn yourself off. I can't take it!" The screen went off. And I thought to myself, _What am I supposed to do? The world has been taken over and only I am left to fight them._ Then the alarms blared. "Computer, what's happening?" The screen read, **INTRUDERS!** "Come on everyone," I said to the rest of my parents' Pokemon "I can save you all if you come with me. Hurry!" They all went into my empty balls and the balls are stored into My Pokegear. Then I thought to myself, _Even though I know Pokemon attacks, there are more than I expected. My parents also want me to be safe. Me and My Pokemon need to be stronger in order to defeat them. So..._ I scrambled for my backpack and put the PAM, Pokegear, and the six Pokemon I have now, sleeping bag, flashlight, food, purse, cloth and the teleporter in. Just as I heard the door breaking, I went to the Past...


	2. Meeting with the Past

Chapter 2: Meeting with the Past

I checked the map on my Pokegear; it shows that I'm near Route 1, back to the days of my parent's journeys. "Now, I'm safe, but-"I sobbed as I looked at a picture of my whole family, "None of you will be." And set up camp for the night.

The next day, I went to Professor Oak's Lab just like any trainer.

"Professor Oak, may I ask you for a trainer's license and a Pokedex?"

"Sure, but I'm afraid that I can't give you a starting Pokemon. What shall I call you?"

"No problem, I've got a Pokemon. And my name is Ashley Ketchum. Where I'm from? I don't know, I've been wondering around the world ever since."

"Okay, it's all ready," and hands Ashley a Pokedex. "This will be your ID, do your best."

"Thanks, Prof."

Now that I'm an official trainer, I rode on Poppy, my Rapidash, to for challenges. It took a while until I see a proud brown haired boy in a red sports car with a couple of girls._ Ha, if that's who I think he is. I'm challenging!_ And then told Poppy to get next to the car.

"Yo, I challenge you to a battle," pointing to Gary Oak.

"Humph, I've got no time for you beginner," Gary turned away.

"We'll see who the beginner is after a battle," I insisted. Gary stopped the car and accepts as those annoying girls were cheering. "Let's make it a three on three." Gary sends out a female Nidoran. I smiled and decided to toy him, "I think I shall beat you with a newly discovered Pokemon no one's ever seen, and in fact you won't see it. Go!" I threw out a Pokeball. Misty, my Misdreavus came out, but to everyone else sees nothing. "Your move, Gary."

"You're cheating!"

"Am not, the rules said nothing about letting Pokemon to be invisible. But very well, reveal yourself, Misty." And Misty materializes to reveal herself to my opponent. Stunned, Gary commanded, "Horn attack." I smiled,

"Too bad, you slipped up. Misty Psybeam on that Nidoran." The female Nidoran was knocked out. Gary then sent out a male Nidoran, Misty used Psybeam again and knocked it out too. Then his Eevee, Misty beat it with ease too. "Nice battle, I believe you've just started today. Too bad, I've started ever since I was born, bye."

After we part, I used Sunny Day and rode on Poppy to Viridian City. It was nighttime when I got to the Pokemon Center. _Perfect, just in time for the fun._ I went inside and asked for Nurse Joy to heal my Pokemon. When she handed my Pokemon back, it was time to wait for a young version of my Mom and Dad to arrive. I hid in a corner and waited. Sure enough, not long after, everything happened just like the stories they told me. Then the old Team Rocket busted in and then they carried out what they planned. It was getting too far, when the Pokemon Ash and Misty called out won't battle, I stepped in.

"You're not going to steal those Pokemon, I won't let you! I choose you, Scott, Slash attack that Koffing," my Scyther obeyed and James have to recall it. Ekans and Meowth were up next, but, in order not to change history that much, I leave the job to Ash and Pikachu. And I used Protect on everyone but Team Rocket to make sure they're unharmed.

That night, I asked if I can travel with them. They both said okay. This is great, I can travel with my parents and they don't even know.


	3. Battle of the Rocket Game Corner

Chapter 3: Battle of the Rocket Game Corner and a New Friend

It was great traveling with my parents in the past. They were great friends. It was fun to see all the things that happened, that I know will happen and all those experiences. Now we have just arrived at Celadon City, everyone wanted to go different places. As if we don't know, Ash wanted to go to the Gym, Misty and Brock wanted to check out some perfumes. But I have something else on my mind, so I suggested,

"It looks like we'll have to split up. How about that we go wherever we like to go for the rest of the day and meet in the Pokemon Center at night."

"Good idea," they agreed, "but just in case, let us know where you're going."

"I'm going down to the Game Corner there. Have a good time." And we went on our way.

I went to the first of the two adjacent casino buildings, the Games. Unlike what I've remembered, the cards are missing. I looked around, lots of people are there. But where is it? Suddenly, it caught my eyes. It was a poster on the wall with a man in black standing in front of it. That's what I was looking for, the switch. This place is where the Team Rocket I know gets the money, an important base to destroy. To cover up a little, I took out my coin case, paid for some tokens and pretend to play at the slots a little. Then I pretend to see him all of a sudden and then posing as an innocent teenage girl, I carried out my plan and walked up to him and asked,

"Hi sir, whatcha doing over there, not playing the slots?" He grunted,

"Scram, twerp. I'm not supposed to be playing."

"Oh, then what are you doing standing in front of that poster, is there something important?" I smirked.

"Let's battle, whoever looses gets to do what the other wants."

"Deal." And we battle, it was easy, he's simply got 4 Ratattas and 2 Grimers and they all went down under the power of Misty's Psybeam. "I win. First, tell me who you are and everything about this place."

"Oh, fine," he pulled off his black jacket and reveals a T-shirt with big, capital red R on it. "I'm a Rocket Grunt. And I'm on guarding this poster."

"May I ask what is so important about a poster? Or is there something more? Tell me."

"A switch is behind it."

"Well, get outta the way. I want to push it." The man got out of the way, giving me the chance to push the switch. A secret staircase was revealed.

"You are strong; I can't let you running around our base. I'm warning everyone." And he dashed down the staircase. I smiled, I, Ashley Ketchum, am going to be a hero today. Slowly, I walked down the staircase, only to walk into a series of labyrinth-like corridors. _Oh dear, I can get lost down here and then they can capture me. I'll just learn more attacks._ So I find a dark corner to hide in and took out the PAM out. Now I learned, Flamewheel, Smokescreen, Supersonic, Psychic, Mind Reader, Sleep Walk, Recover, Rock Smash, Faint Attack, Dig, Mirror Coat, Counter, Water Gun, Thundershock and Faint attack. And then continued carefully, there are traps all over the place and if I fall into anyone of them, I'm caught. Actually they're little hidden buttons on the middle of the hallway and I know all that from future study. So, I used a little fly and avoided the floor. _Ha, this is just too easy. _

But, little did I know that there are security cameras watching over me. In no time, the security came, great here's company, there were six rockets coming my way. They send out Fearow, Machop, Raticate, Drowzee, Koffing and Golbat. Then they all came galloping towards me. The fearow's owner commanded,

"Fearow, drill peck on that girl!" The Fearow obeyed, I used Psychic to send it out.

"If it's a battle you want, you get it!" I took out Misty's Poke ball and threw, "Misty, use Psychic to knock them out of their miserable lives!" My obedient friend does so and the rockets were beaten in no time, "Now if you please be gentlemen and take me to your leader."

"Sure," they said, "he said that you had an appointment with him." Now what in the world is he up to?

They led me down an elevator and right to the person I wanted. He greeted,

"Hi, little girl," then he turned. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who I am is no matter to you, I have no roots in this world. And I want a battle. If you lose, you get outta Celadon City and never come back."

"Very well, if you lose you will work for me, agreed?"

"Agreed," I took out Bella's Poke Ball.

"Six on six, Kingler, go!" A super strong Kingler popped out

"I was expecting a Ground type. Bella, go! Use Petal Dance!" Bella does so and Kingler was beaten.

"Not bad, now try this one, Cloyster go! Ice beam on¡K whatever that is." The Cloyster shot out a deadly white beam and freezes my poor Bellossom in an ice cube.

"You got it easy, go Yellow! Thunderbolt attack!" My trusty Raichu fried that Cloyster to a crisp. "There, I'm still in the lead."

"You've got lucky because they aren't the types that I'm good at. Now prepare to be my servant, Golem go!"

"Return Yellow, Coral, I choose you! Surf attack!" My little Corsola produced a huge tide of water and washed the Golem away. Then he sends out an Onix, Rhydon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen and they're all defeated by my Coral.

"Fine, you have your deal." Giovanni admitted defeat, but then smirked, "But you haven't defeated Team Rocket yet. For we shall return¡K" And with that, all the rockets left the Game Corner. But that last sentence he said echoed in my mind.

Then, something caught my eye. In the far corner of the room, there's a cage and inside it is a heavily chained and unconscious Mew!

"Misty! Please help Mew outta there!"

_"Okay,"_ Misty responded and took the brutally mistreated Pokemon out. The Mew seemed to be weak because of lots of tests. I check the status of Mew on my Pokegear; its health was almost zero. I took out a Hyper Potion and gave it to Mew. Mew opened its eyes,

_"Ahh! Hm? You're not those bad people. Who are you?"_

"Oh, I'm a Pokemon trainer."

_"Hmm, I see that you're good. Thank you for saving me." _It paused for a while,_ "Hmm, you're gonna stop those bad people? That's very nice of you; I'd like to accompany you on your quest."_ This is a dream come true.

"Really, you're sure?"

_"Yes and if you don't mind, I'd like to be in that pink Pokemon ball there." _Points to a Love Ball in one of my bags and it went in. I let it out for a little chat.

"I'm Ashley but call me Ash, my friends call me Ash. What's your name?"

_"Call me Dream. So, where are your friends?"_ I told Dream what happened. _"Oh, since you're from the future, do you know why those bad humans captured me and did all those bad things to me?"_

"Their goal is to control the world. But for Pokemon, they want to create super strong Pokemon, to enslave them to help them control the world. In your case, they want to get hold of you and clone a stronger version of you. Now they've already began and your clone Mewtwo already exists. And you've already know why I'm doing this."

_"Yep."_ But, all of a sudden, Dream started, _"How did you understand me? You're human and I'm a Pokemon."_

"Oh, that's because I'm not just a Pokemon trainer. I'm a Pokemon Master."

I look down at the time on my Pokegear, "Oh my, it's almost time that the Celadon Gym is gonna be on fire, Dream. Got to go, get back in your new ball." I returned Dream to my Love Ball and changed my team of Pokemon to Dream, Mew, Coral, Corsola, Blue, Blastoise, Diana, Ditto, Mora, Octillery and Star, Starmie to help put out the fire. We went to the scene; the gym was in a blaze like I was told. Ash, Misty and Brock were all using their Pokemon to help put out the fire. I told Dream, Coral, Blue, Diana, Mora and Star to help with their water attacks. Other than that, everything went the same. But after the fire was put out, Misty admired,

"Ashley, where did you find those cute water pokemon? What are they?" Oh no, I'm so careless to send out Dream, Coral and Mora. They're rare, not to mention unknown.

"Hm, they're water types all right. The ones you don't know are the new Pokemon I've found before traveled with you." Ash came over and asked,

"Ashley, how come you never did let us see your Pokemon except battling?"

"Well, it's because I don't like to show off." And then takes out a dark blue cloak and puts it on, "From now on, I'll be wearing this, and I'm not showing my face again." Everyone face faults. "Well, let's get back on the road." I returned my Pokemon and Ash asked,

"Do you want a battle sometime?"

"Sure, someday Ash, someday." And we continued on the way.


	4. Showdown at Silph Co

Chapter 4: Showdown at Silph Co. and Something more

Everything was normal, everything still happens the way my parents told me. And now it's time for Ash and many, many trainers to train for the Pokemon League. Misty and Brock are going to help him, but there is something else that worries me. According to the League back at my time, Silph Co. has been robbed of its products lots of times, wonder if there's anything wrong with it. I think that I should go check it out, it's gonna get to the boring parts of my parents' journey, going to a Pokemon Circus, to Prof. Oak's Lab, etc¡K It wouldn't hurt to check it out, would it?

So, as we just finished talking about going to Pallet Town to ask Prof. Oak about the Pokemon League. I told them,

"Guys, I've got something really important to do. I think I'd come back in a day or two see ya in Pallet Town." Misty joked,

"What? Did that little gadget of yours broke?" She was referring to my Pokegear. The reason she joked that is because that most of the time, I'm always using it for navigation, getting supplies and training.

"Nope, it works fine. I just got something to do in Saffron City and¡K" Suddenly, I got an idea and wrote what's gonna happen to them during the weeks before the Pokemon League on a piece of paper and handed it to them, "Read it when I come back, okay? Don't worry about me missing the action."

"What's in it?" they asked in unison.

"You'll know when I came back. I'll try to hurry, see ya." And I got on Candy, Pidgeot, to Saffron City.

Saffron City was a big city, just as I remembered. But there's something out of the ordinary, there wasn't much people in town. I went to the Pokemon Center to heal. The weird thing is, only Nurse Joy and her Chansey helpers are there.

"Nurse Joy, what happened in town that hardly anyone is outside?"

The Saffron City Nurse Joy answered quietly, "Shh, keep it down. But, Team Rocket has taken over this city and the people you see out there are all Rockets in disguise. That's why everyone's hiding."

"Well, it's there anything I can help? Where is the Rockets' hideout?"

"No! Don't go! I can't risk you to be another victim. You're a girl; they can overpower you for sure. Get outta Saffron City before it's too late."

"What do you mean they can overpower me easily?"

"Well, they are all well trained in physical fighting and have lots of powerful Pokemon on guard as well."

"Well, if that's all it'll be a singe, just a minute." Then I get my Pokegear to change my team of 6 into Dream, Mew, Laurel, Tyranitar, Honey, Houndoom, Cherry, Lanturn, Blizzard, Articuno and Scott, Scyther. "Here Nurse Joy," and I handed her my balls, "would you please check my Pokemon so that they're fighting fit?" But Nurse Joy stared at them,

"What are those?" referring to the balls.

"They're Love Ball, Heavy Ball, Friend Ball, Lure Ball, Ultra Ball and Park Ball. As for the Pokemon inside, no questions please. I've got a city to save." Nurse Joy was satisfied and examined them.

"You're a great trainer; err... what's your name?" So I put my cloak inside my backpack and took out my Pokedex fore identification, for the first time. Nurse Joy looked and replied, "You're a great trainer, Ashley. Saffron City will be counting on you."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy, and I would really appreciate it if you let me remain anonymous. See ya."

Just as I walked out of the Pokemon Center, half a dozen of people, Rockets in disguise, surrounded me.

"Hold it there, trainer. Make this an easy one and let us take you to our boss."

"Okay, if you can get past me that is." And I used my Kong Fu and defeated them all. _Ha, that was so easy, now what should I do with them?_ Then, I got an idea and tied them up with a couple of ropes I have and send them to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny's eyes popped,

"How did you get them so easily? They've led lots of trainers to their doom."

"Guess I'm destined to be the heroine to free Saffron City. Take care of them, officer. I'll be going now." And I went to Silph Co.

When I got near, a strong Psychic voice boomed, _"Welcome guest, please step in."_ Dream's voice said,

_"Go if you like Ash, but proceed with extreme caution, I've used my psychic to scan the building. There are lots of guards, Pokemon and Humans alike. Also, that psychic voice has alerted the guards, be careful."_ So I stepped in carefully. Sure enough, inside on the first floor, there are lots of Rockets and their Pokemon waiting.

"Well, you Rockets sure have a special way of welcoming your guests." And I took out my Park Ball and send out Scott. "Scott, Double Team and Slash 'em all!" Scott does so and the Rockets retreated. But the same voice sounded again,

_"Ha! You may have defeated 'em. But can your Pokemon over power me?"_ Then, a super strong Alakazam appeared in front of us, ready to battle.

"Hmm, I was expecting something stronger." Turns to Scott, whom haven't returned to its Park Ball, "Scott, will you do the honors?"

_"My pleasure, Ash."_ And he used his Fury Cutter and the Alakazam was down in no time. But then, a strange gadget floated over and sprayed some liquid on Alakazam. Then it was back in battle, stronger than over. _"Ah! What happened?"_

"The liquid that was sprayed was a combination of Max Revive and LP Up. Now Alakazam is much, much stronger than before. But don't worry, Scott, keep on using Fury Cutter." Scott killed the Alakazam again, but the gadget started to spray again. "Quick, Scott, destroy that machine before it can bring Alakazam back!"

Scott slashed that machine into smithereens and we proceed up to the second story. Scott pointed,

_"Ash, look!"_ I looked, there were a bunch of Silph Co. employees bonded by some more Rockets.

"Hey Rockets. Care to battle?" They came over with their Pokemon; Scott slashed 'em all, again. Then, the shadow on the side of the floor moved in front of us, a Gengar. "Scott, no offense, but Honey should handle this one." Honey came out of its Friend Ball, "Honey! Faint Attack!" Honey used three Faint Attacks and Gengar was gone. But then, the same kind of machine recovered Gengar. "Scott, Honey, you know what to do." Honey nodded and used a couple of Crunch attacks on Gengar and Scott slashed that machine into pieces too.

"Thank you, young trainer," said a clerk.

"You're welcome. By the way, do you know what I can do to free Silph Co.?"

"Please free our president from the Team Rocket leader on the top floor."

"No problem, sir."

Then we continued upstairs, freeing Silph employees, defeating Rockets and the Pokemon guards: Jynx, Electabuzz, Magmar and Gyarados. But then a clerk on Gyarado's floor warned,

"Be careful young trainer, there's a terrible Aerodactyl upstairs. It had gobbled up everyone up there and I'm the only one that lived to tell the tale." _Huh? I thought the fossil reviver was invented ten years later. And there's no such things as the fossil reviver until Johto Pokemon are discovered._

I went up stairs anyway. Sure enough, an Aerodactyl came at us. Cherry used her Hydro Pump and saved us all.

_"Okay, Ash. The Rocket elites and all the important people of Silph Co. are all up that flight of stair_s," Dream exclaimed. _"But there's lot's more up there, Ash."_

Up there, I see Giovanni, Rocket elites and the Silph President was there. Then, an inexpediently familiar voiced said to me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little fugitive."

"Giovanna? What are you doing here in the past?"

"Well, since you've came to undo what we've did, I've came to stop you." I stared at the Rocket elite from the future, the past going to be altered. We battle, she was tough, and I barely won. "You may have won this round, Ash. But I'll stop you," she promised. "And I just know the best way to do it." Then she left. So Giovanni turned to me,

"So Ash, you're from the future, huh? I see that my granddaughter-to-be didn't stop you from butting in adult business. Looks like I'll have to deal with you myself." We battle again. It was still easy and the Rockets cleared out. Before, he left, Giovanni said, "I'll be seeing you at the Viridian Gym. Come and battle for an Earth badge."

The president of Silph Co. thanked,

"Thank you for saving us from Team Rocket. In order to show our gratitude, I present to you the Master Ball and we offer you some hard-to-get stuff."

"Thanks," I returned my Pokemon, "I would like to buy a Poke Flute, Silph Scope, a ticket for the S. S. Anne and all the Rare Candy, PP UP, Max Revive, TM 12, 16, 19, 23, 26, 27, 28, 30, 31, 35, 40, 43, 48, 49, 50 you have available for a regular price please." The employees hauled in lots of boxes, the president took out the first three items,

"There's 1000 Rare Candies, 40 Max Revives, 100 PP Ups, and there's 40 for each TM. Adding the one Poke Flute, Silph Scope and SS Ticket, that's 13,220,000 credits." I'm loaded, that's enough.

"Here, Mr. Silph President," I handed him the credits and stored all those things in my Pokegear. They didn't see that, of course. And I left Saffron City for Giovanni's challenge at Viridian City.

I've noticed that so far this story is not interesting, from now on I will post more often. More good parts are coming. Again, review, review, review.


	5. Badge Challenge

Chapter 5: Badge Challenges

I left the now-free Saffron City on Blizzard's back, for Viridian City to challenge Giovanni. But just as I had remembered, the place was a wreck. The last time, I've been here, the building collapsed. But there must be something more in order for Giovanni to challenge me here. So I looked around carefully and find a hidden passage. I flew in, after a while, it lead to a place that looks just like the gym that has collapsed, sure enough, Giovanni was waiting.

"So nice of you to come, now I've assembled my strongest Pokemon to defeat you once and for all. Battle me for the Earth Badge. If you lose, you'll be mine, agreed?"

"Agreed." We battle again, his first two Pokemon were the ones I've battled before, but he wasn't fazed at all, he must have something up his sleeves¡K When he returned his Nidoking after taking a trouncing from Cherry, the Team Rocket leader smiled,

"I guess it's time to bring out the ultimate Pokemon." By cue, a Pokemon wearing some strange armor appeared and used Psychic on Cherry, knocking it out. To other people, it may be unknown, but I know very well it is Pokemon #150.

"What is that? And how did it do that?" I pretended that I didn't know. The evil man smiled evilly,

"Well, that's a secret. But that wouldn't be fair would it? Go ahead and use more than one Pokemon." _Boy, he could've won if he only allow me to use one Pokemon._

"Now you've made a bad bargain, I know exactly how to deal with it." I commented and took out five balls, "Dream, Clone, Honey, Laurel, Misty, come on out!" I'm using Mew, **MY** Mewtwo, Houndoom, Tyranitar and Misdreavus, Giovanni and Mewtwo must be really shocked by Dream and Clone. _Dream, Clone, if the two of you are listening, tell your friends to follow my strategy¡K_

_"Sure, Ash."_ They answered telepathically and did what they're told. Then I went back to the match,

"Well, since it's not fair for 1 on 5, first turn honor is yours." Mewtwo used Psychic. But just as I asked them, Honey and Laurel protected the ghost and two Psychics from the Psychic attack. Next, Dream and Clone uses their Confusion to immobilize their foe. Then Misty floats up to Mewtwo and used Perish Song. Clone said to Mewtwo while still using Confusion with Dream, in his language,

_"Well Mewtwo, what are you doing here working for evil? I suggest that you get outta here when you have the chance, cousin. There's a big and beautiful world out there to explore." _ After a while, Misty and Mewtwo fainted.

"Well, I win. Now I want the Earth badge I earned." The stunned Team Rocket leader sighed,

"Very well, I'm a man of my words, here." And he unwillingly tosses the Earth badge over. I wonder if Mewtwo is going to escape, or is it going to remain under Team Rocket's control? I hope I didn't change that.

I called them all back and teleported to the Viridian Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy that was here the last time we were here greeted,

"Hi, I know you. You're the girl with Scyther when Team Rocket strikes, right? What brings you back to Viridian City?"

"Yep, that's me. And I've just defeated the Viridian City Gym Leader. That reminds me," I handed her the six Pokemon I've used in battle. "Please have them treated, Nurse Joy." After a while, Nurse Joy came back with my Pokemon all healed. Since there's not very much to do, Nurse Joy asked if I have time to chat a little, I say yes. So she left her Chanseys at the front desk and we went to the dining room and have some drinks. She looked closely at me and says,

"Are you by any chance also the trainer that freed Saffron City from Team Rocket?"

"Yes Nurse Joy, my name is Ashley. Wait, how can you tell?"

"My relative at Saffron City told me that the trainer was a girl wearing a Pokemon League Official hat." The hat is not the same one as my dad's but it's another trademark that shows how much my dad and I are alike. "You must be a great trainer, Ashley. What's your goal?"

"I want to be the greatest Pokemon Master of all times, just like everyone else."

"So, are you going to the Indigo Plateau Conference?"

"I guess I'm going. Well, I better get ready if I want to participate, bye." I got out and flew away on Candy. Nurse Joy waved,

"Good bye and good luck Ashley."

After she went back to her work, I asked,

"Candy, do you think it's a good idea for me to earn badges and join the Pokemon League?"

_"Well Ash, I don't think it's gonna hurt,"_ my male Pidgeot answered. _"Our fathers didn't win, remember? And I guess we could always use more experience to deal with you-know-what."_

"You're right, Candy. But if I go, I'm afraid to be battling with him and mess up history."

_"Afraid? What kind of Pokemon Master is afraid of challenges? Shape up, our world needs help."_

"Okay, I'll try. Which city is closest to us now?"

_"Right now we're close to three cities, Saffron, Celadon and __Vermillion__City__. Which one would you like to go first?"_

"Saffron City, please land in front of the Gym." Candy landed us in front of the Gym and returned to his Poke ball. I prepared the Pokemon I'm gonna use and went in. "Anyone here? I'm here to challenge for the Marsh Badge." Sabrina's mom came out and answered,

"Hi," turns around and calls. "Sabrina! You've got a challenger!" Sabrina's mother led me to the same place where Ash battled, Sabrina came out. "This will be a one-on-one match; the challenger is here for a Marsh Badge. Begin!" Sabrina sent out Kadabra, so I send out Honey, to make it simple, Honey wins. I smiled and

But Sabrina suddenly said,

"One that abandons their family and friends doesn't deserve the Marsh Badge," everyone around were all stunned. Sabrina must have read my mind about what happened and that I was so scared that left them there and escaped to the peaceful past. Now that I think of it, I feel so guilty.

"No, they told me to leave. I left them so that I'll get a chance to save them."

"Ya sure that the only reason?" She must be testing me¡K

"Okay, I was a little scared, and left them. But they're really clever; I'm sure that they're just fine. And like I said, I came so that I'll get a better chance to helping them."

"Well done Ashley," the Marsh Badge appeared in front of me. "If you try hard enough, you will succeed good luck."

"Thanks, Sabrina."

Since it was getting late, I went to stay in the Pokemon Center of Saffron City. Earlier that day, I have saved that city from Team Rocket's shadows. Reporters noticed that I'm the trainer and interviewed for like an hour, I shouldn't have came back. But it wasn't over when they've finished their interview; lots of trainers came and wanted to get my autograph. No way out of this, might as well give them what they wanted, if that's the only way I'll get them to leave me alone. It took soooooo long, so tired. I finally finished the last person and get the chance to check for a room.

"Sorry Ashley, there's no more empty rooms open. You'll have to sleep in the lobby." What?! I don't get to have privacy? This can't be happening! Sigh, there's nothing I can do now. But the last lady that asked for my autograph came and offered,

"I'm sorry; I've got the last room. But there's enough room for two. Do you want to stay with me?"

"Thanks, although I don't like it that it's because I'm the person that saved the day."

"No, it's not just that. I kinda admire you, wanna chat?"

"After we finish getting ready for bed, I tired from today's hard work." We went in her room, there's only one bed, while she left to change in the bathroom, I set up my sleeping bag on the floor and went in. The girl came back,

"Hey, you can have the bed if you like, Ashley."

"No thanks, this isn't really my room and I'm used to sleeping on the floor. By the way, what's your name? I think I'd like to remember you. And how is it not just that I've saved Saffron?"

"My name is Assauna," she introduced and got in her bed. "I wanted to know you is because you seem like a great trainer, by defeating Team Rocket single handedly." That's funny, everyone sees that and why does she specifically wanted to know me?

"Well, then why do you want more than my autograph?"

"You seem like a nice person I guess. Are you going to the Pokemon League?"

"I guess, it's every trainer's dream, right? Will I see you there?"

"Yep, and hopefully we'll get to have an honorable match there. 'Night."

"Good night, Assauna. Tomorrow we'll be going separate ways, but promise that we'll be up again in the Indigo Conference, okay?" She promised that she'll be there, and we slept. The next morning, just before the sun came up, I packed up my things and went on my badge challenges.

With my beloved Pokemon friends by my side, no matches were strong enough to stop us. I easily gained six more badges in two days. But Milky, the Miltank, suggested,

_"I had to say, earning these 6 badges is as easy as defeating a Schoolboy. When fighting for these badges, you only used me and it only take one hit of my Rollout to KO the opponent. I suggest that you go earn more badges and train ones like Eve, Blaze, Blizzard, Lightning, Dream, Red, Blue, Yellow, Dragon, Magee, Joe, Candy, Puka, Brian, Joey, Don, Aeroy, Clone, Polly, Lance, Candy, Vile, Flower, Weed, Gloria, Geode, Gasty, Grass, Sprout, Donna, Chad, Turtle, Purple, Poppy, Patty, Windy, Irene, Diana, Transform, Iris, Golda, Ivy, Ivan, Tina, Star, Starry, Alan, Champ, Scott, Volty, Magnet and Sophia. This is Kanto days, none of us are sure if us non-Kanto Pokemon are allowed to participate in tournaments here. And since it's so easy to get eight badges, I suggest that you go earn more and show everyone that you're better."_

It's a great idea, so for the next week, I took Milky's advice and earned 20 more badges, making a total of 28 badges. Hehehe, I must've broken the record. Now that I can't find any more gyms, it's time to put my cloak on and head back to see what the elite generation is doing.

(A/N)

There, this is only the preparation part of Ashley's journey. Of course, this isn't her whole name, too original, eventually her fellow juvenile trainers will show up and call her that when more 'things' come up. Again, review, review and tell me what it needs.


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6: Surprises

It was so much fun, to be able not to be worried about giving away my secret. But Giovanna is here too, there's no telling what she could do here. Well, it's time to leave that adventure behind and came back to traveling with Ash, Misty and Brock. I got on Lance, the male Fearow, and flew back to Pallet Town.

At about noon, I find the place and see Grandma and Mr. Mime outside, doing what they usually do. So I called,

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. You remember me don't ya? I'm Ashley."

"Oh, hi. I remember you Ashley, the last time I see you, you were with Ash and his friends."

"Are they home?"

"Nope, they're up on the mountain where an archaeological site looms."

"Oh, they'll come back when it's dark. So don't worry if you see anything strange on that mountain."

"Okay. Want to come in and help me work on a nice big dinner for them?"

"No, but if you need me to buy anything for thing for the dinner, ask away."

"No thanks, Ashley, I'm all ready to cook. Come back for dinner if you like."

I thanked her and went to Prof. Oak's lab. Professor Oak is doing what he usually does, you know what.

"Hello Prof. Oak, remember me?"

"Yes, I remember you Ashley. How's your Pokedex coming along? How much badges have you earned? And how many Pokemon have you captured?" I handed him the Pokedex he gave me and answered,

"You'll be surprised." Prof. Oak's eyes practically popped out when he sees that I've seen and capture every single kind of known Pokemon. There was silence for a while, and then he asked,

"How can you do that without needing to send me some Pokemon?"

"Oh, I store them somewhere. But if you want to research any of them, I'll let you. By the way, I've won 28 badges." Prof. Oak is still very surprised,

"You can consider yourself master," he praised. "And can I study Gengar, Ninetails, Aerodactyl, Clefable and Zapdos for now?" I took them out and let Prof. Oak study them.

"There's more if you have the time, professor, I promise." Then I went outside to see the Pokemon habitats.

Suddenly, much to my surprise, Ring, Ring, Ring, my Pokegear rang. Who could possibly be calling? I never let anyone know that my Pokegear can be used as a phone too.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ash, how are you doing?" my best friend and traveling buddy asked.

"Fine, but don't you think it's a little too risky to call?"

"Maybe for you, but not for me. Mt. Silver is a great place for shelter, if one has protection. Where are you hiding?"

"Mine is much, much, much safer than yours."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm even surprised that a Pokegear call can get here. I'm in the past. You know, the time when our parents are ambitious Pokemon trainers?"

"The past when the threat is non-existent? You are such a coward, Ash."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Why are you being so much like your father?"

"You're no different either; they've passed this down to us, fortunately not all of it."

"Fine. So how is everything back there?"

"Well, since I'm hiding and training in Mt. Silver most of the time, all I know is that now people all have to carry ID cards with them at all times. But that's not all Ash, only Rockets are allowed to have Pokemon, I figure that every single one of us has to go into hiding because of this. What have you been doing? Dozing off?" she joked. Man, I'm gonna destroy Team Rocket if it's the last thing I do.

"I'm training just as much as you are. And by the way, I saw Giovanna here; she's been with the Rockets here and promised that they'll win. What can we do? Giovanna's one of the best Team Rocket agents and since we're in the past, she can easily change history. Any bright ideas, pal?"

"Well Ash, just be careful and make sure that history isn't changed is what you can start with. But Ash, promise that you'll be safe and be back here someday."

"Okay, but promise that you will too. By the way, how long has it been since Team Rocket took over?"

"Oh, it's been about a year since. Don't forget our annual reunion that's coming up in a week, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," and we hang up.

It's good to know how my friends are doing. Well, it's time to go on. My look at the time, it's almost six; I went back to Grandma's and made sure that my face is concealed by my hood. When I got there they've just got back and dinner is just about to be served. Misty sees me coming in and greeted,

"Hi Ashley, I can see that you're back. What have you been doing over these past few weeks?"

"Like I said before I have something to do. Aren't you dying to find out what I've written on the paper?"

"Yeah!" they answered in unison and gave me the paper. And I said before I read,

"In case you think that I've missed out on a lot of adventures, well I didn't I know exactly what you've done these past few weeks." Ash answered sarcastically,

"Oh really? I would really like to know."

"Okay, so after I left you called home, no one was there," I red. "But when the three of you are on the way here, you see a Mr. Mime, which is Mimey here. That day, you all went to a Pokemon Circus, met the Ring Master, Stella. Since the Mr. Mime at the circus won't perform, Ash put on a Mr. Mime costume and played the Mr. Mime. But then, as usual, Jessie and James barges in and took the 'Mr. Mime,' I'm not gonna get in details about how you get back. But the next day, the three of you want to Professor Oak's laboratory to figure out where the Pokemon League is. While you're there, he gives you a tour of what he does, how he takes care of the Pokemon the trainers send him. Gary was there too, he has capture about 200 Pokemon while you've seen almost every single known Pokemon. A couple of days later, you went to Seafoam Islands to solve the mystery of Slowpoke's evolution with Professor Westwood V. While you're in that area, you trained there a little and met a surfer named Victor that has a Pikachu that can sense the waves. Victor's dream was to be just like Jan. In the end, his achieved his dream, together with Puka, they surfed Humonga Donga. Later, when you all came back from Seafoam Island, Mrs. Ketchum here tells you to go to a nursery nearby to bet some fertilizers. But that day, you went to the nursery anyway¡K" I fought back a giggle as they all freeze as if Pikachu shocked them.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" asked Misty, the first one to react.

Sorry, I know that it's been more than a year. But it's back!


End file.
